Heero's Multiple Personalities
by Funky Monkey
Summary: Heero has multiple personalities, some are good, others bad. This fic is 1x2 with hints of 3x4. REVISED EDITION!
1. And so it begins...

Heero's Multiple Personalities  
  
(A.N: I got this idea from a television show that I saw, about these people who have multiple personalities, and I thought it would be a great idea for a story. this fic contains 1/2 and 3/4. Please don't flame, thanks a bunch.  
Enjoy.)  
  
Duo walked into his and Heero's shared bedroom to the familiar click click of his keyboard. to Duo, it seemed  
that Heero cared more about his laptop than himself.  
  
'Heero, i'm bored,' he whined,'wanna do something?'  
  
'I'm busy,' came the monotonous reply.' get Quatre to do something with you.'  
  
'But, Quatre and Trowa are busy.'  
  
'Hn.'Heero grunted.'Watch a movie then.'  
  
'But we have no good movies. All we have are Bambi, which Quatre is in love with, Night of the Living Dead, which you'll kill me if you find my hands on it, and.....'  
  
'Duo?'  
  
'Yes, Hee-chan?'  
  
'Shut up. Occupy yourself, screw yourself, I don't know. Do something. I'll play or whatever with you later.'Heero  
said.  
  
'Whatever.' Duo muttered.  
  
Heero caught the words 'mean' and 'no fair' as Duo trudged out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo trudged into the living room and stopped to check out the movies that they had.  
  
'Bambi, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, HELL NO, Night of the Living Dead..Heero would kill me if he found me with my hands on it. Hmmmm....' Duo said out loud.  
  
He didn't hear Heero creeping up behind him, but realised he was there when he tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
'Duo, I wanna play now.' Heero whispered into Duo's ear.   
  
Duo spun around to face Heero. 'Ok, what are we gonna do?'  
  
Heero just grinned, and before Duo knew what was happening, Heero punched him in the face.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' Duo yelled, clutching his nose.  
  
'Playing.' He replied simply and kicked Duo in his side, which sent him flying into the nearest wall.  
  
'H-Heero, stop it,' Duo said, staggering up,'you're hurting me.'  
  
Heero walked over to Duo and picked him up by his shirt and flung him out the window.'That was fun.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre and Trowa burst into the house and raced upstairs, trying to see who's faster.  
  
'Ha, I win!' Quatre exclaimed, breathless.  
  
'Uh, Quatre, what happened?' Trowa asked, pointing to the window.  
  
They ran towards the window and looked down, seeing Duo lying there, surrounded by glass and blood.  
  
"Duo!' Quatre yelled and raced downstairs and around to the backyard.  
  
'We have to get him to the hospital.' Trowa said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero jumped as the phone beside him rang. 'Hello?' he said into the reciever.  
  
'Heero, hurry and get to the Grace hospital, Duo's here in a coma.'  
  
Heero recognized Quatre's voice. 'I'll be there as soon as possible.'  
  
He hung up, grabbed his coat and raced out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero ran into the hospital to find Quatre waiting for him. He motioned for Heero to follow him, and they set off down one of the hallways. They reached Duo's room and he ran to his bedside, worried about his boyfriend.  
  
'You guys should go. I'll stay here with him tonight.' Heero said, taking one of Duo's hands in both of his.  
  
After reassuring Heero that they'd be back tomorrow, Quatre and Trowa left, leaving Heero and the unconcious Duo alone.  
  
Poor Duo,Heero thought. Wouldn't I have heard it if someone broke in or something? I was in the room right next to him. What happened? What was I doing all afternoon? Argh, I can't remember anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
(A.N: So, two of Heero's personalities were displayed here. Something happened the other time I tried to upload this, and it only showed the first part of the chapter. So, I re-uploaded it. Please review if u want more. That's the only way I'll continue it. Oh well. Toodles.)  
  
  
  



	2. More surprises for Duo...

Heero's Multiple Personalities  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(A.N: Please don't kill me for hurting Duo in the last chapter. I just thought it would be a cool personality for Heero. There's probably gonna be a new personality in this chapter, or something unexpected is gonna happen. ~_~!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had fallen asleep at Duo's bedside while waiting for him to wake up. Quatre and Trowa arrived at the hospital early that morning, and were waiting for both Duo and Heero to wake up.  
  
'I hope Duo's going to be okay,' Quatre said,' I wonder how all of this happened? Wouldn't Heero have heard him? He was in the next room!'  
  
Trowa only frowned and sat down next to Duo's bed. He had some questions he would like to ask Heero when he woke up.  
  
'Mmm,' Heero grumbled, opening his eyes. 'What time is it?'  
  
' Seven thirty.' Quatre replied.   
  
'Heero, did you hear anything that happened yesterday? Did you hear anything happen to Duo?' Trowa asked.  
  
'No, I don't remember hearing anything. But I should have because Duo was in the room next to me. And I'm mad, because I forget everything that happened after I told Duo to go watch a movie. Maybe I fell asleep or something. I don't know.' Heero said.  
  
Trowa and Quatre exchanged worried glances.  
  
' But wouldn't you remember if you had fallen asleep? It's not like you to forget things.' Quatre said.   
  
Duo opened his eyes and saw Heero, Trowa and Quatre sitting around him. Heero had his hand.  
  
'Heero, get away from me!' Duo shouted, pulling his hand out of Heero's grip. 'Don't touch me!'  
  
That surprised everyone, and Duo crawled away from Heero, towards Trowa and Quatre.  
  
'Duo, what's wrong?' Heero asked, looking shocked.' Why are you acting like this?'  
  
'YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG HEERO. YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN HERE. AND THEN YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG?!' Duo yelled.  
  
'Duo, what do you mean Heero's the reason you're in here?' Quatre asked.  
  
' He came out to where I was picking a movie, then he punched and kicked me, THEN, he decided to throw me out the window!' Duo said.  
  
'Heero, is this true?' Trowa asked.  
  
'NO, I would never hurt Duo!' Heero exclaimed.  
  
'Heero, you said you didn't remember anything after telling Duo to go watch a movie. Maybe you did do that to Duo, but you just don't remember.' Quatre said.  
  
' Duo, I'm sorry if I did. I don't want you to be mad at me.' Heero said.  
  
'And that's the best apology you have? Hello, you threw me out a window here!' Duo exclaimed.  
  
Heero leaned over and hugged Duo.  
  
'I'll pay you back at home, I promise.' He whispered, so that no one else cou;d hear.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. ' Will you buy me some ice cream, with chocolate sprinkles?'  
  
'Anything for you, Duo.' Heero replied.  
  
He pulled away and told everyone that he was going to ask the doctor when Duo could go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctors finally let Duo go home, and he zoomed around the house, happy to be home.' Now for that movie!!!!!!!'  
  
He settled down to watch The Mummy, which he didn't even realise they owned.  
  
The doorbell rang and Heero went to answer it. Relena was at the door.  
  
'Hello, Heero, how are you today?' she asked politely.  
  
' What do you want Relena?' came his cold reply.  
  
She eyed te knife he still had in hid hand.' What's the knife for?'  
  
'I was making dinner. But, I would really like to try to cut an X on your chest, with you staying alive.' He replied.  
  
'Uh, very funny Heero!' Relena faked a laugh.' That's a good one.'  
  
'I'm not joking, Relena. Either go away, or you will be cut.'  
  
'Well, I gotta go now anyways. Goodbye Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Duo. Hope to see you all agin soon.' Relena sid before returning to her limousine.  
  
Heero turned to face the others after shutting the door.' Now, it's time for you guys.'  
  
'Heero, the joke's gone a little too far now.' Quatre said, backing up to Trowa, who put his arms around Quatre's shoulders protectively.  
  
'Like I said, I'm not joking.' Heero said, advancing on them.  
  
'Heero, please stop.' Duo pleaded, trying to persuade him to stop.' You're scaring me.'  
  
'Do you want to go first, Duo?' Heero asked, switching directions, so that he was going after Duo instead.  
  
Trowa lunged forward and grabbed the knife out of Heero's hand, surprising everyone.' We've had enough of your games Heero.'  
  
Heero suddenly looked up.' What's going on? Trowa, why do you have a knife? How did I get out here? I was making dinner.'  
  
Duo and Trowa exchanged confused glances.'Heero, you just threatened to cut us all open with a knife.'  
  
'No I didn't, what are you talking about?'Heero asked, puzzled.  
  
'He's not lying, Heero. You really did just threaten us with that knife. Trowa had to grab it out of your hand before you disected Duo.' Quatre explained.  
  
'Whatever. Sorry, then, even though I have no clue what you people are talking about.' Heero apologized and took the knife from Trowa so that he could finish making dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A.N: Ok, well I thought that would be a cool personality as well. Some people personlalities end up suicidal. Ideas are accepted, so you can e-mail them to me or put them in the review. Thanx!!!!!! And also tell me if you want me to continue this story.)  
  
  



	3. Psychopathic

Heero's Multiple Personalities  
  
Chapter 3  
  
An ear piercing scream shot through the mansion from the direction of Duo's and Heero's shared room. Trowa, Quatre and Duo, who were sitting in the living room, got up and ran in the direction of the scream.  
  
'Heero, what's wrong?' Duo asked, rushing to Heero's side.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Heero screamed again, right in Duo's ear.  
  
'Ouchies.' Duo said.  
  
'Heero, what's wrong? Please answer me.' Qwuatre said pleadingly from the other side of him.  
  
Heero responded with another scream.  
  
' There's something wrong with him,' Trowa said,' but I don't know what it is.'  
  
Heero looked up.' What are all of you doing here? I said I was working on my laptop, and that I didn't want to be disturbed.'  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.' You were just screaming loud enough to shatter windows.' He said in a worried tone.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous, I did no such thing. No, please leave me alone. I'm busy.' Heero said, pointing to the door.  
  
'Heero, do you want anything? Water, food.....' Quatre asked.  
  
'...A psychiatrist?' Trowa finished.' There is something wrong with you Heero, you do something strange, then say that you didn't do it.'  
  
'You people are insane' Heero muttered, turning back to his laptop.  
  
' If anyone here is insane, it's you, Heero. You tried to gut us, you scared the hell out of us just now, and you almost killed me. And you think that we're insane? I think not, Heero.' Duo yelled, shocking everyone at his outburst. He stormed out of the room, leaving a wide-eyed Heero behind.  
  
'Well, that was interesting.' Quatre said, pulling Trowa out of the room.'If you need anything, Heero, you know where we are.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat quietly, thunderstruck. Duo had just yelled at him. Then walked out on him.   
  
What the hell is wrong with me? Heero asked himself.I have to talk to Duo.  
  
He jumped up and went in search of his koi. Heero knew that Duo would be mad, and at that moment, he would do anything to keep Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo turned on the television, not knowing what he was going to watch.  
  
Hmm, football, no, hockey....damn, the Devils are losing against the Senators, but no. Hmmmm......  
  
Duo kept flicking through the channels, until one show caught his attention. They were talking about people who had a rare mental illness. The show also described some of the personalities that could show, such as suicidal, homicidal, frustrated, angry, violent and scared.  
  
Hmmm, they just said that you forget things after one of your multiple personalities comes out. Ok, I have to find Quatre and Trowa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo barged into the living room during one of Quatre's and Trowa's heavy make-out sessions.  
  
' Quatre, Trowa, hello, I think I know what's wrong with Heero!!!!!!!'Duo shouted happily, trying to separate Quatre from Trowa.  
  
'Huh?' Quatre looked up.' What're you talking about?'  
  
'I think I know what's wrong with Heero!' Duo spaced out his words so that they would understand completely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero hid in the shadows.Duo thinks that there's something wrong with me. HE THINKS THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! There's nothing wrong with me.  
  
Heero watched as Duo explained to the others what he thought was wrong with Heero, which was making Heero mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'So, you think that Heero has a Multiple Personality Disorder, huh?' Quatre asked.  
  
'Well, he's shown all the symptoms, hasn't he? Forgetfulness, is one. He's been homicidal, violent, and angry. So, I think we should bring him to a psychiatrist, because there are ways to rid yourself of it.' Duo explained.  
  
No one noticed Heero step out of the shadows.  
  
'So, you think I need a psychiatrist, huh?'  
  
Duo spun around.' Oh..h..i, He-heero.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A.N: Please give me an idea for the next chapter. I desperately need one. And please review if you wish me to continue, Thanx, and toodloo.)  



End file.
